Mavis
Mavis *'Number': FQC 1 *'Class': BR Class 04 *'Designer': Drewry Car Co. *'Builder': Drewry Car Co. *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1962 Mavis is a female Diesel engine who works for the Ffarquhar Quarry Company at Anopha Quarry Between the sixth and eleventh seasons of the television series, she has worked at Centre Island Quarry. Since the twelfth season, she has worked at the Sodor Slate Quarry. Bio Mavis was particularly fond of putting the trucks at Anopha Quarry in different places, despite Toby's protests. Toby finally lost patience and left Mavis to her own devices. Mavis, urged by Daisy (Diesel in the television series), started to ignore Toby's advice and ended up looking silly when she stuck outside Ffarquhar. Mavis was then forbidden to leave the quarry, but when a thaw increased production at Anopha Quarry, Mavis persuaded the manager to let her go up to the first crossing in order to shunt trucks quicker, and formulated a plan to pass the level crossing with help from the trucks. However, the plan backfired when the trucks decided to bump Toby instead, and he ended up being suspended by flimsy rails over a rushing stream and Mavis had to help. Mavis confessed, but the Fat Controller and the Manager were pleased by Mavis' courage and honesty and allowed her occasional trips to Ffarquhar. In 1987, Mavis was involved in a collision with a lorry and Toby had to do her work while she was absent. Persona Mavis was arrogant until being brought down to earth after her embarrassing incident at the Ffarquhar crossing. Despite this, Mavis is a reliable, honest, hard-working engine, and shows respect for the steam engines. Basis Mavis is based on a BR Class 04 0-6-0, fitted with additional cowcatchers and sideplates so she can run near public roads. Livery Mavis is painted black with hazard stripes on her front and rear. She has her name and "The Ffarquhar Quarry Co. Ltd." written on both sides in white. Appearances Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Jules de Jongh (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Marit Berg (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway * Take-Along * TOMY/TrackMaster * My First Thomas * Bachmann * My Thomas Story Library * Bandai Tecs * Take-n-Play * Wind-up Trains * Mega Bloks Gallery File:TheFarmer'sTractor2.jpg File:MavisandtheLorry.jpg Image:Toby'sTightrope13.PNG|Mavis at the Quarry Image:Toby'sTightrope5.PNG|Mavis talking to the trucks Image:Toby'sTightrope10.PNG|Mavis rescuing Toby File:Toby'sTightrope87.png File:Toby'sTightrope67.png|Mavis in the sidings File:Toby'sTightrope66.png File:Toby'sTightrope60.png|Mavis in a shed File:Toby'sTightrope58.png|Mavis shunting trucks Image:Toby'sTightrope11.PNG|Sir Topham Hatt and Mavis Image:Toby'sTightrope12.PNG|Toby and Mavis at Tidmouth Hault File:Salty'sSecret10.jpg|Mavis in Season 6 File:BufferBother10.jpg|Mavis in Buffer Bother File:BufferBother9.jpg|Mavis wheeshed by Bill File:Bill,BenandFergus13.jpg File:EmilyKnowsBest6.jpg File:Toby'sAfternoonOff3.jpg Image:MavisTheGreatDiscovery.jpg File:Don'tGoBack13.jpg|Mavis with a CGI face Image:MavisinfullCGI.png|Mavis in Hero of the Rails Image:TheEarlyBird23.png|Thomas and Mavis in The Early Bird File:Percy'sParcel11.png File:Percy'sParcel6.png Image:Percy'sParcel17.png Image:Mavisnameplate.png File:RareMavisNameplate.jpg File:MavisatBrendamDocks(head-on)promo.jpg|Promo of Mavis at Brendam File:DieselsRomanianmagazine.png|Mavis on a magazine cover with the other Diesels File:MavisDieselBoCosketch.png|Mavis in an annual File:Mavis'prototype.jpg Merchandise Gallery Image:WoodenRailwayMavis1990.PNG|Wooden Railway Mavis File:TOMYMavis.jpg|TOMY Mavis Image:MavisTake-Along.jpg|Take-Along prototype File:Take-n-PlayMavis.jpg|Take-n-Play Image:MavisBachmann.jpg|Mavis' Bachmann model Image:MyfirstThomasMavis.jpg|My First Mavis File:Wind-upMavis.jpg|Wind-up Mavis File:MyThomasStoryLibraryMavis.jpg Category:0-6-0 Category:Diesel locomotives Category:North Western Railway